It can be appreciated that pet bathing products have been in use for years. Typically, pet bathing products are comprised of products that consist of a faucet or hose attachment that will disperse shampoo using a pressure system to siphon the shampoo out of a bottle and disperse it through a hose sprayer, for example the Rio Vista Products/WorldChem Horse and Pet Wash System, a joint venture of Rio Vista Products, Santa Maria, Calif. and Hydro Systems Company, Cincinnati, Ohio. There is also commercially available the Beaver River Wash Wand, by Beaver River Associates, Pawlet, Vt., which is a wand that is attached to a hose and disperses water and scrapes/loosens the shedding fur while washing. Another product which exists is a plastic curry with a hose attachment, by Champion Turf. This system includes a curry mitt that has a threaded attachment for a hose.
The main problem with conventional pet bathing products is that they address only one challenge of a single bathing of a pet at a time. Another problem not addressed is that some curry systems are not easily transportable from one location to another, either in the same facility or to a different location. The Rio Vista product does not have a curry system to allow for close contact to the animal's skin. Another problem with conventional pet bathing products is that some, such as Champion Turfs plastic curry and Beaver River's Wash Wand do not have a shampooing option. Another shortcoming with conventional pet bathing products is that some, including the Rio Vista Horse and Pet Wash System, do not have attachments to allow for shampooing close to the skin and even distribution of suds. Some systems are also wall mount units, and thus are not transportable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,703 discloses a human hair brush to be used for dispensing shampoo or conditioner on the hair when brushing. The brush has a hollow handle and hollow chamber in the brush head which contains the liquid. It also has hollow teeth with holes in them allowing the liquid to seep out. The teeth are removable and come in a variety of sizes. The liquid flows from the handle chamber to the head chamber by a pumping mechanism such as the user squeezing the handle or a trigger which activates a piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,039 discloses an animal grooming device which dispenses water and shampoo or conditioner, including a squeegee device to facilitate removing the water and soap from the animal and may include a grooming attachment. The tool may also include a valve which controls the liquid flow. The reservoir containing the shampoo or conditioner is not integrally connected to the operative tool making the system cumbersome to use. Shampoo and conditioner may be mixed into the water by creating turbulence in the water stream. The shampoo or conditioner is suctioned into the water stream by means of user induced vacuum, i.e. the user places their thumb over a hole in the suction pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. D331,840 discloses an ornamental design for a pet brush attachment to a water hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,878 discloses a shampoo brush with a chamber in the head for shampoo and a hose attachment for water in the handle. Both the flow of water and shampoo can be controlled. However, since the shampoo and water are separately dispensed, the method of controlling the shampoo flow rate involves restricting flow to those openings in the brush head near the top of the brush and does not endure thorough mixing with the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,502 discloses a device for washing an animal which attaches to a water source. It includes a chamber for shampoo and massaging teeth. The water and shampoo flows are controlled together via a trigger on the handle which adjusts the water pressure or by adjusting the water pressure at the source. Shampoo flow is only stopped when the shampoo container is removed or emptied.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,421 discloses a pet brush and solution dispenser. The handle of the brush is hollow and can be filled with shampoo or other pet grooming liquid. To dispense the liquid, the user pushes a trigger on the brush head which pumps the solution through the head cavity and out the designated openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,434 discloses a grooming brush with an open cavity which is filled with a sponge. The sponge is inserted into water or a mixture of water and shampoo until saturated prior to being inserted in the open cavity. The brush has orifices on the bottom through which the liquid flows onto the animal. The brush also has bristles which facilitate the grooming process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,913 discloses an animal grooming brush which connects to a water supply or a supply of water and soap mixture. The supply line is connected to the brush handle and the water or soap and water mixture is pumped or forced via water pressure through multiple channels in the brush head and out through holes on the brush head face.
None of these devices are all encompassing of the many aspects of shampooing or bathing of pets, including dogs and horses. One of the main issues that is not addressed in one device is durability. Another issue that is not addressed is close contact with the animal's skin, and thus the ability to get beneath the coat or fur of the animal. Another problem is that some of the devices do not have a shampooing option. And another issue not addressed in some of the devices is that they are not easily manipulated or transportable. Further, the typical device which allows both water and shampoo flow through the brush either does not allow for independent control of the flow rates of water and shampoo or requires the user to squeeze a trigger, or perform some other pumping action, during the grooming process to control the flow rate. The current devices do not allow the user to easily switch from water only to a water and soap mixture during the grooming process. There is also no product which contains multiple chambers for additives allowing the user to dispense water, water mixed with additive one and then water mixed with additive two in the same application.
In these respects, the curry shampoo comb according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the shampooing or bathing of pets, including dogs and horses which addresses all of the above mentioned challenges in one device.